


Killing me Softly

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Multi, Reader Insert, S P O I L E R S, fan service yeah!!!, its danganronpa what did you think, kinda strays from plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How pathetic was it, that (Y/n) (L/n), the ultimate memory, couldn't even remember how she ended up in a locker?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop here we go!!! I can't write aha

It was dark. That was the only thing (Y/n) could register as she slowly regained consciousness. Where was she? Just moments ago she had been mercilessly forced into a locker by a few boys (she could still feel pain at the roots of her hair) when... When what?

The rest of that day had been completely wiped from her brain, its absence leaving a gaping hole in her memory. (Y/n) brought a hand to her head, as if it would fight the headache she felt coming on.

How could she, the Super High School Level memory, forget something? It was simply impossible.

(Y/n) was terrified. The added fear of having forgotten something for the first time in her life was not appreciated, especially since she had seemingly been locked in a small, dark, enclosed space.

In a panic, she started to bang on the walls, wincing when her fist began to ache.

"Help!" she screamed, throwing her weight from one side to another. 

All of a sudden the walls felt a lot closer, as if they were closing in on (Y/n), ready to crush her. With one final yell she threw her weight fully in one direction, gasping as the wall gave way

Falling ungracefully, (Y/n) hit the ground with a thud. Rubbing her hip gently, she leant back on her elbows, examining her surroundings. 

It sn as if she was in a classroom of some sort, seeing as there were desks and even a chalkboard at the front of the room. However, what really caught her eye was the overgrowth of plants all over the place. 

Vines crept along the sides of the room, hugging at the remnants of the worn out walls. It was as if the entire room had been taken over by foliage except for where she had been moments ago.

"What am I doing in a place like this?" (Y/n) spoke out loud, taking note of how hoarse her throat was. It was as if she hasn't spoken for days.

She stood up slowly, wincing once more at the painful ache at her side, swatting at the dust that had gathered on her school uniform.

' _And why am I all alone?'_

As if to answer her thoughts, a series of muffled yells came from the neighboring locker, making (Y/n) jump. She watched, scared out of her wits as someone fell face forward onto the hard ground, groaning in pain.

(Y/n) swallowed back her fear and asked gently "Are you okay? I hope you're not hurt."

She felt bad for them, after all, falling face first onto a stone floor was not the best thing to wake up to.

She walked over to the person, dressed in all black, and stuck out her hand.

"Need some help?"

"Th-Thank you." The person stammered, voice croaky as hers had been. They grasped her hand gently, pulling themselves up from the floor with a huff.

"The name's (Y/n) (L/n)," (Y/n) smiled, her anxiety slowly diminishing. Despite how terrifying her current predicament was, there was something about the person's soft voice and placid face that calmed her. She was definitely interested in the now blushing boy (she decided he was a boy from the tone of his voice).

"Saihara Shuuichi," The boy replied quietly, his gaze not quite meeting (Y/n)'s.

"U-Um..." Saihara was blushing intensely now, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Saihara-kun, what's wrong?" (Y/n) asked, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything I-"

"No not at all!" He cut off (a little too loudly), "Y-Your... Buttons are undone..."

Looking downwards (Y/n) confirmed that the top few buttons of her school shirt were unbuttoned, revealing the black bra she wore underneath.

Screaming internally, she managed a quiet "Oh." before whipping around to face the other way, buttoning up her shirt and blazer in a flash.

"I am so sorry," she began, face comparable to a tomato, before Saihara cut in.

"Its not your fault, I'm sorry for looking."

"Not at all!" (Y/n) was relieved that the atmosphere wasn't  _too_ awkward. Just a little tense from the unbuttoned-shirt incident.

"Now," Saihara began, clearing his throat. "Onto more pressing matters. Where exactly are we?"

 


End file.
